Moon Dance
by Mattitude
Summary: That Carolina charm should be illegal. Matt Hardy ONE-SHOT, features Core Group of course.


**A/N: **Completely stuck in EVERYTHING else I'm writing AND in a piss poor mood (thanks again Jay .. asshat), so you get this.

My husband actually did this to me on one of our first dates in front of the entire cast of the play he was in. So I married him. Then I found out he was a Cena fan. Good thing he's way hot ;)

**Disclaimer: **At this point, I may as well own them ALL!

* * *

Leave it to Shannon Fucking Moore to want to go for a walk at 2 am in the snow. In North Carolina. IN THE SNOW. AT 2 IN THE MORNING.

"It's _because_ it's snowing Nic!" he explained, as if that was going to make any amount of difference to me. His eyes danced like it was Christmas or he was at a strip club or something, and I rolled my eyes at him, turning my attention back to the television.

"Ya know ..." Matt tapped on my legs draped over his lap, and I sighed, already knowing I was fighting a losing battle. I looked over at him, and he shrugged. "It could be fun?"

"It could be cold," I pouted.

"I'm game," Julie said, and I fought the urge to throw something at her.

"That's my girl," Shannon grinned, wrapping his arms around her neck. Jeff moved away from the window he had been looking out, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He looked at Beth, who grinned at me.

"I hate you all. Go home."

"Baby?"

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut and clapping my hands over my ears. No female on Earth was capable of saying no to Matthew Moore Hardy when he wanted something, especially when he flashed those big brown eyes and impossibly long eyelashes. Paired with that southern twang, he should have been considered a weapon of mass destruction. I felt strong hands grab my wrists and yank my hands down, and I opened my eyes to see Matt staring at me, his bottom lip jutting out in a ridiculous pout.

"Oh hell," I stood up and turned to Shannon. "If I get a cold, your ass is bringing me wonton soup for every meal. In bed. With magazines."

He saluted me as everyone shuffled around to put sweatshirts and coats on.

"And I get to watch chick flicks," I continued my rant as Matt grabbed my jacket out of the closet. He held it out for me to slip into. "And AJ Styles DVDs."

"Whoa." He put his arms down, pulling the jacket away from me. I turned to look at him, giving a sheepish smile.

"Too far?"

"Too far."

* * *

"This. Is so. Ridiculous." Beth's teeth chattered between her words.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jeff stomped from foot to foot to keep warm.

"Because it's snowing! In North Carolina!"

"I think we took a wrong turn and ended up in Hell," I stated.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Pretty fucking COLD." Matt breathed into his hands to try and warm them up.

"Guys. I think my fingers have frostbite?" Beth frowned at her hands.

"I stopped being able to feel my fingers a half hour ago."

"It just makes everything look so pure ya know?" Shannon continued to ramble, turning in circles to look around.

"Julie, if you don't make your husband shut the fuck up I am going to murder him."

Jeff nodded appreciatively. "Blood would look hella cool on the snow."

"Hey!"

"I'm just sayin', ya know .. from an artistic standpoint."

"Oh. Yeah." Shannon nodded in agreement.

"This is stupid. I'm going home, where it's warm. And locking all you fuckers out." I turned around and started heading back up the road.

"I'm with her," Beth said, but Jeff grabbed her by the waist before she could follow and tackled her into the few inches of snow that had accumulated.

"Nic?" I heard Matt's voice call out and turned around, waiting as he caught up to me. His cheeks and nose were tomato red and the hood of his sweatshirt was pulled up, the brim of his Tarheels cap sticking out from under it. "You're not really pissed are ya?"

I sniffled, jamming my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "Nah, just freezing my ass off."

"That's a shame," he pouted. "You didn't have much of one to freeze off." I huffed and turned around, starting my walk again, but he laughed and grabbed my elbow. "Aww baby I was just teasin'!" He grinned, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to pull me against him. We walked in silence for a few minutes as the others voices grew further and further away.

"Don't tell Shannon I said this," Matt stopped, looking up at the sky. "But it's actually real pretty out here." I nodded, following his gaze. "With the full moon and all."

"Hmph."

"Lots of stars."

"Mmmhmm."

"Kind of romantic I guess."

"I guess." I kicked around some snow and looked up to see Matt looking at me, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?"

"Well it's a marvelous night for a moon dance, with the stars up above in your eyes.."

I stared at him open mouthed. "You're kidding me with this right now, right? Don't sing."

"A fantabulous night to make romance 'neath the cover of October skies."

"Seriously? Fantabulous isn't a word, and it's January."

"And all the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow .." Matt grabbed my hand and tried to spin me around in a circle, doing a little dance around me when he failed. "And I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart strings that play soft and low .."

"The calling of my heart says don't quit your day job." I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing as he continued, winking.

"And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush, and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush .." He pulled me in tight against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist, his warm breath on my face. I stopped breathing.

"Can I just have one more moon dance with you my love?" His voice was a low whisper, and I could feel my knees weakening even before he kissed me, lowering his lips to meet mine.

Shannon Moore was a fucking genius.

* * *

**Yeap, I feel better. Now off to watch some AJ Styles DVDS ;)**


End file.
